Hero Weapons
The Hero Weapons are the base weapons your Hero will start with that can be customized to meet your play-style in Fable III. In the beginning of the game, you can choose between the Hero Sword and the Hero Hammer. Later, you can choose between the Hero Pistol and the Hero Rifle. The weapon you didn't choose will be stored in the Armoury of the Sanctuary. These weapons change through your progression of the game. Utilising certain abilities such as the fireball spell will cause the weapons to alter becoming more intricate and legendary. Additional alterations can occur via utilising all the additional gauntlets, killing a certain number of hollow men, bandits, wolves and other enemies will also change the weapons appearance. You moral standing amongst Albion will also cause the sword to change from whether you are good/evil or pure/corrupt. There are only four changes that can occur due to from these above methods so one cannot try and use all of them and once they change it is permanent. However these changes do not occur as you use the weapon. The time when the blade morphs is when you open the chest of the corresponding weapon level. Each chest morphs a different part of the weapon. Do have in mind that the parts might morph completely randomly which might require several trips to the dashboard without saving in order to get the preferred part. If you first do not get what you wish try heading to the dashboard and trying again. Be sure not to leave or warp to another area from the RtR area or it will autosave. *Chest 1 - This is almost always the same morph. It adds a writing on your weapon which color depends on your current moral alignment. *Chest 2 - Morphs your hilt. *Chest 3 - Morphs your blade or body of the weapon. *Chest 4- Changes the color of the blade. *Chest 5 - Gives your weapon an aura of a certain color. Sword Currently known Hilt Morphs: *The time spent with other heroes has affected the physical make up of your weapon's handle. (Cutlass hilt) *Being generous with gold. (Eloquent Hilt) *The handle of your weapon has responded to you use of gold by becoming more intricately designed. *Using magic. (Arcane Hilt) *Killing Hollow Men with the weapon. (Bone Hilt) Currently known Blade Morphs: *Your ability to meet other Heroes has had an effect on the patter on of this weapon. (Love Sword blade) *Social Skills. (Where blade meets crossguard the blade flanges out three times and takes on a redish organic pattern. *Your weapon has reacted to your use of gold by becoming more intricately designed. (Blade broadens at top, golden head at crossguard, white and gold design reaching from end of golden head to writing) Currently known Blade Color Morphs: *Your business acumen in the property market has turned your weapon red. *The time spent with outher Heroes has caused your weapon to become purple. *Landlord skills have given the weapon a bronze tint. *Your ability to make gold has caused your weapon to turn a golden colour. *Your use of potions have caused your weapon to turn green *Your skill at digging up treasure has turned your sword a copper color. Currently known Aura Color Morphs: *Your generosity toward other Heroes has made your weapon adopt a golden aura. *You skill at hunting down treasure has given your weapon a golden aura. *Your questing adventures have imbued your weapon with an ethereal aura. Hammer Currently known Handle Morphs: *Chest-Hunting (Gold Lacing Handle) *the handle on your weapon has responded to your use of the Shock spell by adopting a more arcane design. *Killing Hollow Men with the weapon gives a bone handle Currently Know Weapon Morphs: *Treasure-Hunting (Antique Style) *the time you have spent with your weapon has affected its physical make up. Currently Know Hammer Color Morphs: *Guild Seals. (Bronze Coloring) *Your weapon has reacted to your fondness for diving by adopting a steel colour. *Your ability to make gold has coused your weapon to turn a golden colour Currently known Aura Color Morphs: *Your questing adventures have imbued your weapon with an ethereal aura *Your victories over Logan's soldiers have made your weapon glow with an ethereal aura Rifle Currently known Handle Morphs: *(Positive attitue towards other people) Genoristy. (Circular emblem on hilt) *Killing hollow men. (Twisted bone for a hilt) *Using shock spell gauntlet often. (Blue inside of hilt) Currently known Rifle Weapon Morphs: *Treasure-hunting abilities. (Etching along length of weapon) *Getting people to love you. (Bullets Scatter) Currently known Rifle Color Morphs: *Large Fortune has made your weapon take on a golden tint. *Your prowess against wolves has turned your weapon black. *Your succes in combat against mercenaires has imbued your weapon with a steel tint Currently known Aura Color Morphs: *Your command of the Shock spell has imbued your weapon with an aura of lightning. Pistol Currently known Handle Morphs: *Fireball use. (Arcane Hilt with orange tint) *Good Morality. (Adds Silver reinforcement to sides and Guild Seal) *Killing Hollow Men (Curved bone hilt) Currently known Pistol Weapon Morphs: *Time with weapon. (Reinforced) Currently known Pistol Color Morphs: *Large Fortune has made your weapon take on a golden tint. *Your weapon has adopted a copper hue in response to the great number of Guild Seals you have earned. Currently known Aura Color Morphs: Category:Fable III Weapons